bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Oni
}} | summary="Navigation box - }" }} class="toccolours" style="clear: both; width: 25%; margin: 0.5em auto; text-align: center; padding: 0em 0em 0em 0em; float:right" ! style="padding-top: 0.2em; padding-bottom: 0.2em; } | background: } | background: } }}"|' ' |} Oni is a member of BZPower, comic maker, and friend of many comic veterans. History Oni has been on BZPower since December 6, 2007, and a guest for three years preceding. He was a newbie, as were many, and posted frequently in the Comedies forum. Then he came across Gavla's Comics, and was inspired to make comics himself. He asked Gavla for some tips, and then they became friends. Also during this time, he gained friendships with Toranova and Tahuri. His first comic series, ~oni~ or ~O~, came out on June 23, 2008 and was a huge success. It gained positive responses from people such as Tahuri, Kotahn, and Toranova. It was short lived, though, and after the third comic it was closed due to laziness. Oni's second series, Oni: Downfall, came out about a month later, on July 27th. It gained review from people such as Cal and Nuparurocks. Unforunetley, It was again short-lived, having only two comics. But it did spark a future series, Corrupt. Oni, at this time, left BZPower for a short time, returning with Oni: Reborn. It was again, well reviewed, and again, short-lived. It had one comic, with three co-author comics by Gavla. It died due to Oni's laziness. Oni, at this time, left BZPower once again, for almost a year. He returned on May 14, 2009, and opened Oni: Duo. It was his longest series, and racked up 144 posts, and 16 comics, but it did not gain the reception he hoped for, although it was co-authored by the highly acclaimed Venom. He figured it was due to a dwindling fan base and the lack of RZ. Sometime during the span of Oni: Duo, Oni created Corrupt, a serious comic based on a corrupt BZ-Guard Leader. It gained a couple good reviews, but not many. Oni tried to make it popular, but it failed, although it did gain Turaga Dlakii's interest, even though it was Chimoru Alpha. He closed it, but after many, most who didn't even post in it, begged Oni for it to return. He said it would, in Six-Shade Chimoru, but nothing has been heard of it since. After the closing of Oni: Duo, Oni sparked an interest in Heroes, which remains today. He is trying desperately to join the MAS, but has failed. He hopes to join the ranks of those such as Dokuma and Dlakii, his biggest inspirations. Oni worked long and hard to perfect the characters of Oni: Tres, and on July 16th, Oni: Tres was released. Overnight, it was very well reviewed for its Photoshop and humor, by those such as Dlakii, NR, and Mr.Maniac. It currently has 5 comics and is going strong, with 50 posts in 7 days (not including the BZPower downtime). Oni is currently working on a MAS, called The Fourth Wall, and has recently been accepted into -{Agents 3.0}-, but has recently thought of resigning. He was invited by iPenguin into the MAS Small. He also managed to join the MASs Read Vs. Bloo and an untitled Zildjian MAS. He also opened the mini-series A Chimoru Comic on September 4, 2009. External links *BZPower Profile *Majhost *Brickshelf Category:Comic Makers Category:Comic Characters